


A Christmas for Artemis

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: It has almost been a year since they got together. He wanted to get the perfect gift. Question is what?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Kaldur'ahm & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	A Christmas for Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Wally West"  
> The conclusion to my YJ bingo challenge, timed for the holidays. I had a harder time deciding what to write for this character. Out of the members of the original Team he wasn't my favorite, especially at the beginning. Good guy, yes; jerk also yes, Casanova, a very dense one, but I like the relationship dynamics he has with the Team and Spitfire, so there's that. It also my first time writing Spitfire as the 'central' pairing. I did a little bit in "Chosen with Care" but it was minor and focused on the platonic relation between Artemis and Conner rather than a couple.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this and Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays for those that do not celebrate Christmas)!.

Just a week before Christmas and Wally West was passing the floor of his bedroom, at a slightly superhuman speed. He could not decide on a gift, a gift for his girlfriend and teammate Artemis Crock.

He made a list and checked it, twice.

  * Arrows
  * A new bow
  * Jewelry
  * A dress
  * Dinner at some fancy restaurant



There was something about each item that felt wrong. Arrows or bow were practical for an Archer, but is that all he wanted to be, the practical boyfriend. Jewelry felt superficial, while he had seen Artemis sport some bling on occasion, it felt like the kind of a gift you could give any girl and Artemis is not any girl. Jewelry, depending on brand, might be a bit out of his price range and element. He would not know where to go with a dress unless he wants to get weird stares or a mouthful from some important female in his life. Speaking of price range a fancy dinner might not be the best idea, for not only price but also the fact that he is a speedster and needs to consume over a thousand calories per day. While he can have good table manners, it might seem off that a customer ordered and consumed two to three platters of the same meal for each course. Wally collapsed face up on his bed.

* * *

“Why is this so hard!” Wally exclaimed, passing the length of the living room in the Cave.

“I’ll tell you why.” His best friend interjected from his seat on the couch. “You’re in love with her.”

“No shit, sherlock.” Wally grumbled.

“I mean you want to make this Christmas meaningful to Artemis as her boyfriend versus last Christmas with the whole ‘Mole’ problem and knowing her history.”

He gave the young detective’s words some thought. Artemis had revealed to them her family history. It was earth-shattering, but everything about her and her actions made sense. The fact she tried to lead him and Kaldur on a wild goose chase while she went after Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Her sister and father. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he was not heartless. 

“What do you give to a babelicious girl with a messed up life?” Wally asked while collapsing onto the couch right next to Dick.

“For one don’t call her babelicious.” Dick replied with his signature dryness

“I’m serious Rob.” Wally leered.

“Sounds like you need some help.”

Both boys turned their heads to their third musketeer.

“There’s our fearless leader.” Dick announced. “Maybe you can help mister 'impossibly stupid' here.”

“Dude.” Wally complained.

“What seems to be the problem?” Kaldur asked while taking a seat on the couch on the unoccupied side of Dick.

“He can’t decide on a Christmas gift for his ‘babelicious girlfriend’.” Dick whispered not so subtly.

“I’m right here.” Wally waved a hand.

Kaldur looked toward the speedster. “Wally. What are you thinking of giving to Artemis this Christmas?”

“Something that doesn’t make her break up with me.” He replied.

Kaldur smiled. “I believe you are both too stubborn to do such a thing.”

“Wise Guy.” Wally muttered

“What about a new trick arrow?” Kaldur suggested.

“Practical, but kind of unnecessary considering what we do.” Wally responded.

“How about you take her ice skating?” 

“Um...” Wally remembered a certain detail about his girlfriend’s past. “That could be cool, if not slightly scarring.”

“You’ve both been through worse.” Dick stated.

“Emotionally scarring for her.” Wally clarified.

“Daddy issues?” Dick asked.

“Something like that.”

“Well, you seemed taken to the idea of spending time and making memories with Artemis rather than give a physical gift.” Kaldur continued. “The best thing you can do is spend time with Artemis and make this upcoming Christmas and the Christmases after meaningful.”

“Great advice.” Wally replied sarcastically. “Except, how exactly am I going to do that? 

“Ask her.” Dick replied.

“Ask who?” Wally asked.

“Hello Wally!” Dick lightly tapped his head, imitating Miss Martian’s signature gesture. “Your girlfriend.”

“Wha-oh.” He realized. Then in a split second his face scrunched up in confusion. “Isn’t that-”

“Sometimes the best way is to be direct, besides it’s better to do something you know she’ll like then take a guess.” Kaldur summarized.

Wally hunched over and sighed.

“Stay whelmed buddy.” Dick said cheerfully. 

Kaldur placed a hand on Wally's arm in silent support.

* * *

“So, any winter traditions you do with your mom?” Wally asked as he walked with Artemis back to her and her mom’s apartment from the zeta-tube.

“Nothing much. A small gift exchange and watch some cheesy Christmas movie.” Artemis answered.

“That’s pretty minimalist.”

“Not much to do on holidays.” She shrugged.

“How about hanging with me and my folks this Christmas?”

Artemis looked up at him.

“We’ll show you how we Wests celebrate the holidays!” Wally continued getting more excited. “You can invite your mom and-”

“I don’t know.” Artemis interrupted.

“You’ve already met my parents, they love you!” Wally encouraged.

“Let me ask her first.” Artemis answered carefully. “Then I’ll make my decision.”

Wally sighed. “Alright.”

* * *

It was Christmas Eve when Wally got an answer. The Team was having another training session with Black Canary. She was currently sparring against Raquel. 

“Well?” He prompted.

“No.” Artemis replied softly.

“No?!”

“Sorry.”

“Well, how about I come over-”

“You should spend time with your family, Wally.” Artemis smiled, somewhat sadly. “It’s sweet that-”

“Babe! You’re family too!” Wally exclaimed.

Artemis laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “You know what I mean.”

He does, but he wasn’t happy about it.

* * *

It was seven in the morning on Christmas Day when Wally knocked on the front door of Nguyen-Crock apartment. The door opened to reveal Artemis in her pajamas with her hair down.

“Wally-” Artemis yawned. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I am here to take you out for breakfast with your family.”

“Artemis, who’s at the door?” Paula called, while wheeling over to the door.

“Perfect timing Paula.” Wally greeted the older woman.

* * *

The two women bundled up per Wally’s request and left their apartment. The speedster led the mother-daughter pair to the park, while pushing Paula’s wheelchair. Out in Gotham park, on snow-free picnic tables was a breakfast potluck of pancakes, waffles, muffins, bagels, coffee, hot chocolate and more. Either already sitting or standing by the buffet was the Team in winter civilian wear and some of their family members even their mentors. Barry and Iris were talking to Wally’s parents, while Icon or Augustus was having a word with Clark. There also appeared to be a snowball fight, squirmish probably started by Robin as the boy was hiding behind a pile of snow and later Conner to avoid being telekinetically slammed by M’gann’s snowballs. When Zatanna saw Artemis and her mother had come, she waved to them.

“What’s this?” Artemis asked, stunned at what she’s seeing.

“Breakfast with family.” Wally answered. “All your family.”

“You goof, you didn’t have to-”

“I did, we did.” Wally affirmed.

He kissed her on the cheek, then ran up to his parents and talked with them briefly. Wally gestured to Artemis and her mother to join them. When he looked back he saw that Paula was telling Artemis something, his girl snorted and had the biggest smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> \- A trick arrow seemed way too 'straight-forward'. I mean Artemis isn't the only archer hero and since she is one, she already has a supply of arrows (whether it is from the League or her own).  
> \- We all have ran into the situation of what to get someone as a gift, figured I'd try it with Wally and Artemis  
> \- Considering Artemis' past and family, holidays like Christmas are a bittersweet time. There isn't much canon material on Christmas but I figured for Artemis and her mom, they celebrate with some cheer like a family meal and a movie.  
> \- I wanted Wally to 'give' Artemis something memorable, but not an item. I figured at this point in time, they've gotten to know each other to the point they shared some of their memories, good and bad. Also because Artemis' dad is Sportsmaster, I'd think he taught her and Cheshire(Jade) some ice skating skills, playing hockey (whether it was to the 'death' or one of few times he wasn't a 'terrible' parent, take it as you will).  
> \- I know a 'holiday party' would be something M'gann would think of and probably already made it a Team tradition, but I would think it would start with Wally bringing it up and then the whole Team pitching in.  
> \- You can imagine what Paula said to Artemis to be something along the lines of "I like him more than Cameron." with Artemis replying "You never liked Cameron in the first place." (In past iterations, Artemis and Cameron a.k.a. Icicle Jr. become a couple)


End file.
